fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 041
Representative I Synopsis Central Duel Academy prepares for the school's festival, and they need a someone to represent them in the school duel. Summary Student Council The Student Council is holding their meeting on the Central Academy Festival and they have been spending the entire weekend reviewing through volunteers and setting up divisions among those they approve. Once the volunteer divisions are set, Raymond moves to discuss the 24-student representative committee. Before they can delegate on the issue, Chancellor Maddox and a few other faculty members arrive with snacks to keep the students energized. The chancellor asks where they are in the process and Clarissa says they are about to select the student representatives. The chancellor more specifically asks whom they have decided to nominate for the School Duel. Raymond says they have not gotten there yet. The Chancellor offers to narrow their search and informs them that the academies have decided to select a Freshman for the duel, a very rare occurrence. Raymond asks why and Maddox replies that South Academy has selected their champion to be a Freshmen and to keep things fair, they should to the same, which is reason enough for the Student Council. The secretary immediately flips through files and produces a list of qualified students for the duel. Admittedly bias, Clarissa immediately recommends Cameron for the duel. Another member recommends Shaheen for the honor. The secretary interrupts the increasing buzz that neither duelist has signed up for the honor. Both duelists have volunteered to be a part of the festival but not the school duel, which slightly alarms the room. The Council Calls Camron After morning classes the next day, Cameron walks to the student council office, having been summoned during the morning announcements. Cameron meets with the Student Council and they question why Cameron did not wish to be the Duel Academy representative. Cameron admits he certainly considered it, as his sister once represented Duel Academy in the School Duel, but Cameron adds that while he wishes to follow his sister's footsteps in many ways, he is not his sister. Cameron shares that he did not come to Duel Academy to be a star. After a brief moment, Raymond speaks up to say they cannot force Cameron to represent the Academy but he says that the School Duel representative is an absolute honor and they wish to have the absolute best represent Duel Academy. Cameron jokingly asks how he could be "the best" when he's a Slifer Red, a joke no one takes seriously. Cameron clears his throat and says that his sister loved being a star and being in the spotlight, but she also loved sharing the spotlight with others. Cameron admits he has made multiple statements during his time at Duel Academy, which is why he's garnered attention and a level of favoritism. However, there are other students to explore and Cameron encourages the Student Council to seek out those students. Following Cameron's words, he is dismissed to prepare for his next classes. The Student Council deliberate on Cameron's wisdom and agree that he is correct. They have been neglecting talent and only recommended Cameron because they know he's strong when there are other student who may be just as strong, but they haven't directly seen it. Raymond tells them to pull up other records on the Freshmen and they will nominate the Freshmen based on those results. Festival Committee The next day, during morning announcements, Raymond announces the 24 student representatives who will be the main leaders in the School Festival Committee. Cameron is the Freshman Slifer Male Representative, and his counterpart is Sofia Damron. Shaheen and Daniel are the Female and Male Freshman Obelisk Representatives, and they are all going to meet with the six members of the Student Council. During the meeting in a designated hall, the Student Council secretary hands out lists of students in their groups and their assigned project, but they are allowed to have almost free reign with their creativity in their interpretation of the project. Raymond reminds them that the theme is "Duel Spirits". All pairs are expected to work together produce a fantastic project. Raymond explains they will meet every day after morning classes up through the School Festival and every day after school before breaking in their groups to prepare for the festival. Before they dismiss, Raymond announces that their first duty is deciding on who will represent Duel Academy for the festival. They explain that a Freshman will be decided, and the council proposes five names, which include Maya and Lafayette. Raymond offers statistics on all five duelists as well as their deck themes. Raymond says of the five nominations, the two with the highest votes will compete in a duel to determine who will represent the academy. After deliberation, the two names are narrowed down to Maya and a male Ra Student, Forrest. Raymond dismisses the students and says he will make an immediate announcement. A Duel to Decide A few hours later, Raymond interrupts all activities over the intercom and announces Maya and Forrest's name as nominations for the School Duel, selected by the new Festival Committee. Raymond explains that South Academy has chosen Freshman as their Champion, so they will as well. Maya is thrilled at her selection, and the people around her applaud. Forrest is red in the face and smiling at the chance to compete for the honor while others applaud him as well. Maya and Forrest are then told to come to Chancellor's Office, which they both do. In the office, Maddox and Raymond explain more about the honor. They will compete on Friday after classes in the main auditorium to determine which of them will represent Duel Academy. This gives them two nights to work on their decks and strategies to win. Duel Off Over the next two nights, Maya and Forrest study hard and prepare for their encounter. As they do, the representatives already begin working on their theme for the festival as well. On Friday after classes, all students gather in the stadium for the impending duel. Cameron's friends wonder why he was not nominated and Cameron quickly answers that he simply did not volunteer for the honor. Soon, the chancellor calls Maya and Forrest from the sidelines. They step to the center and shake hands. A coin toss is held, and Maya wins it. She elects to go first. Maya starts the duel by summoning "Masked Dragon", obvious bait, according to Marlon. She then sets two cards and ends her turn. Forrest responds with "Naturia Cliff" and takes the bait by destroying "Masked Dragon". Maya activates her dragon's effect to Special Summon "Keeper of the Dragon Shrine" from her Deck in Defense Position. Forrest then sets two cards to end his turn. Maya draws and summons a new monster specifically for this duel: “Chthonian Emperor Dragon”, using "Keeper" as the tribute. "Chthonian Emperor" destroys "Naturia Cliff" and Forrest tells Maya she's not the only duelist who can plant bait. Forrest reveals that when "Cliff" is destroyed by battle, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Naturia" monster from his Deck and he Special Summons "Naturia Beans" in Defense Position. Maya is incredulous as Forrest would seemingly waste his supposed bait on such a weak monster. Forrest tells Maya that "Beans" is not the only monster he intends to summon. Forrest says that when he activates the effect of a "Naturia" monster, he can Special Summon “Naturia Hydrangea” from his hand in Attack Position. Maya notes "Hydrangea" is still the weaker monster, so she wonders what Forrest's ploy is. Cameron and his friends share that they know what to expect of Maya, but they don't know much about Forrest and his Deck. Forrest draws and Normal Summons another supposedly weak monster "Naturia Fruitfly". However, upon summoning, "Fruitfly" leeches onto "Chthonian Emperor Dragon" and siphons its power to Maya's confusion. Forrest explains that when "Fruitly" is on the field, Maya's monsters lose 300 ATK and DEF for each "Naturia" monster he controls, which is why he tried to fill his field with "Naturia" monsters. Therefore, "Chthonian Emperor" is left with 1500 ATK and ripe for "Hydrangea" to destroy. Forrest would attack directly with "Fruitly" next just to hit Maya's Life Points just a little more, but Maya reminds him of "Keeper of the Dragon Shrine" in her GY. She Special Summons it in Defense Position since a Dragon monster she controls was destroyed. In addition, since the destroyed monster was a Normal Monster, she can add a Normal Dragon monster to her hand from her GY. Forrest says "Chthonian Emperor Dragon" is an Effect Monster based on its card color scheme. Maya clarifies that her monster is a Gemini monster, which is treated as a Normal Monster on the field and in the GY unless his Gemini Summons it. Therefore, Maya has clearly set a loop, allowing her to return "Chthonian Emperor Dragon" to her hand from her GY to Tribute Summon it and repeat the process. Forrest admits Maya is very clever, which has made her an Obelisk. The crowd cheers at the intensity of the duel and Raymond privately believes they picked the right choices for this duel. The two of them are clearly dueling at a very high level, especially for Freshmen. Maya draws and reveals her "Keeper's" primary effect, which is to be used as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Level 7 or 8 Dragon Monster. Maya uses this effect to summon her favorite monster: "Tyrant Dragon". While the mighty dragon roars upon summon, "Fruitfly" siphons its power, but the dragon is still the strongest monster on the field. Maya enters her Battle Phase and looks to destroy the "Fruitfly" pest first. Ready for this attack, Forrest activates "Trick Buster", which redirects all attacks to the target of Forrest's selection, and he chooses "Naturia Beans". Maya says that "Tyrant Dragon" isn't affected by Trap Cards, but Forrest clarifies that "Tyrant Dragon" isn't affected by Trap Cards that target it specifically, and "Trick Buster" does not target. In addition, Forrest shares why he specifically chose "Naturia Beans" for the battle as it cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. In addition, when attacked, Maya will take 500 damage. Maya takes the damage in stride and reveals her contingency: "Dragon's Rage", which allows her Dragon monsters to inflict piercing damage. Forrest's tactic slightly backfires as he takes 800 damage. Maya announces that her "Tyrant Dragon" can attack again so long as her opponent has monsters. "Trick Buster's' effect is still in play, so "Tyrant Dragon" attacks "Beans" again. Maya takes 500 damage due to the attack, and Forrest takes piercing damage. This time, however, "Beans" is destroyed. Forrest has 1500 Life Points. He then draws a card per the second effect of "Trick Buster" since "Beans" was destroyed. Maya ends her turn. Clarissa privately notes she did not expect the duel to be so equal. While a Ra pushing or defeating an Obelisk is nothing new, she expected Maya to be superior. However, there was a reason they nominated Forrest: he is the second best Freshman Ra Student. She says his Deck is both limited but very unique when his pieces are altogether. What caused him to lose out on being an Obelisk is that his Deck relies too much on weak monster and there aren't any "finishing" cards in his Deck. She wonders if that has changed. Forrest begins his turn and smiles as he drew the card he needed. Forrest activates “One for One”, discarding the card he drew to Special Summon a Level 1 monster from his Deck, selecting "Naturia Vein” in Attack Position. Maya is shocked, knowing Forrest doesn't have any Synchro Monsters in his Deck. Forrest responds saying he added this for this duel. He admits he doesn't like to play them because "they hate fighting", a comment which alarms Clarissa and a few other known psychic duelists. Without further interruption, Forrest tunes "Hydrangea" with "Vein" to Synchro Summon "Naturia Barkion" in Attack Position. It is an EARTH Dragon with 2500 ATK, making it the strongest monster on the field. Upon the summon an roar of "Barkion", Cameron feels a tight pang in his chest. Shaheen suddenly grips her seat, and Raymond notes that the dragon's roar reminds his of the roar of some of his Dragunity monsters. Forrest then Special Summons “Naturia Ladybug” from his GY in Attack Position upon the Synchro Summon of a "Naturia" monster. Maya realizes "Ladybug" was the card he discarded to fuel "One for One's" effect. Forrest then activates “Ladybug’s” effect, sending it to the GY to increase “Barkion’s” ATK by 1000, giving it 3500 ATK. “Tyrant Dragon” gains back some power as Forrest has one less "Naturia" monster on the field, but it's not enough to save it from "Barkion's" attack that leaves Maya with 1300 Life Points. Maya takes the destruction in stride as she activates “Keeper of the Dragon Shrine” in her Graveyard, Special Summoning it in Defense Position. Forrest concedes his Battle Phase and switches “Fruitfly” into Defense Position. Even though it would still suffer piercing damage in the future, its DEF is still higher than its ATK. When Forrest ends his turn, Maya activates “Miracle’s Wake” to Special Summon “Tyrant Dragon” from her GY in Attack Position as it was destroyed by battle, another one of Maya's plans. She intends to use "Keeper of the Dragon Shrine" as the subsequent sacrifice for its Special Summon from the GY. Maya intends to have "Tyrant Dragon" destroy "Fruitfly" then use its second attack, via effect, to destroy "Barkion". Forrest is well aware of Maya's plan and announces it verbatim, but he reveals “Barkion’s” effect. The Synchro Dragon allows him to banish two cards from his GY: "Naturia Hydrangea” and “Trick Barrier” to negate the effect of Maya's trap and destroy it. With "Barkion's" effect, Maya's Traps are now sealed. Featured Duel: Maya Wright vs. Forrest Turn 1: Maya Maya Normal Summons "Masked Dragon" (1400/1100). She sets two cards. Turn 2: Forrest Forrest Normal Summons "Naturia Cliff” (1500/1000). “Cliff” attacks and destroys “Masked Dragon” (Maya 4000 > 3900). Maya activates “Masked Dragon’s” effect to Special Summon “Keeper of the Shrine” (0/2100) from her Deck in Defense Position. Forrest sets two cards. Turn 3: Maya Maya sacrifices “Keeper of the Shrine” to Tribute Summon “Chthonian Emperor Dragon” (2400/1600). “Chthonian Emperor” attacks and destroys “Naturia Cliff” (Forrest 4000 > 3100). Forrest activates “Cliff’s” effect to Special Summon “Naturia Beans” (100/1200) from his Deck in Defense Position. Forrest also Special Summons “Naturia Hydrangea” (1900/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 4: Forrest Forrest Normal Summons "Naturia Fruitfly” (800/1500). “Fruitfly’s” effect reduces the ATK of all monsters Maya controls by 300 for each “Naturia” Monster he controls, and he controls (“Chthonian Emperor Dragon:” 2400/1500 > 1500/600). “Hydrangea” attacks and destroys “Chthonian Emperor" (Maya 3900 > 3500). Maya activates “Keeper’s” effect in her GY to Special Summon it in Defense Position (0/2100 > 1200). Because “Chthonian Emperor Dragon” was a Normal Monster when it was destroyed, “Keeper” allows Maya to add it to his hand from his GY. Turn 5: Maya Maya treats “Keeper of the Shrine” as 2 Tributes to Tribute Summon “Tyrant Dragon” (2900/2500 > 2000/1600). “Tyrant Dragon” attacks “Fruitfly”; Forrest activates “Trick Barrier” to redirect the attack to “Naturia Beans” and make it the only monster Maya’s monster can attack this turn. When “Beans” is attacked, Maya takes 500 damage (Maya 3500 > 3000). Maya activates Continuous Trap: “Dragon’s Rage” to allow her Dragon Monsters to inflict piercing damage (Forrest 3100 > 2300). However, “Bean” cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. Because Forrest controls another monster, “Tyrant Dragon” can attack again, and it destroys “Beans” (Maya 3000 > 2500; Forrest 2300 > 1500). “Trick Barrier” then allows Forrest to draw one card. Turn 6: Forrest Forrest activates “One for One”, discarding a monster, to Special Summon "Naturia Vein” (400/200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Forrest tunes "Hydrangea" with "Vein" to Synchro Summon "Naturia Barkion" (2500/1800) in Attack Position. Forrest then Special Summons “Naturia Ladybug” (100/100) from his GY in Attack Position upon the Synchro Summon of a "Naturia" monster. He activates “Ladybug’s” effect, sending it to the GY to increase “Barkion’s” ATK by 1000 (“Barkion”: 2500 > 3500/1800; “Tyrant Dragon”: 2000/1600 > 2300/1900). “Barkion” attacks and destroys “Tyrant Dragon” (Maya 2500 > 1300). Maya activates “Keeper of the Shrine” in her GY, Special Summoning it in Defense Position (0/2100 > 0/1500). Forrest switches “Fruitfly” into Defense Position. During the End Phase, Maya activates “Miracle’s Wake” to Special Summon “Tyrant Dragon” from her GY in Attack Position. Forrest activates “Barkion’s” effect, banishing two cards: “Naturia Hydrangea” and “Trick Barrier” from his GY to negate “Miracle’s Wake” and destroy it. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Maya's Duels